The Fairy of Death
by SailorSun18
Summary: This is the story of my Bleach OC Airi Yokaze and her many adventures within and out of the Soul Society
1. Beginnings

~~Someone's POV~~

My name is Airi Yokaze and I am female Shinigami or soul reaper and this is my story. Let me start at the beginning…like many others I died and was sent to the Rukongai. I don't remember the exact area I was in growing up, but as I grew I knew I wanted out of there. So I enrolled in Soul Reaper academy and was accepted. I was a year under Renji, Momo, and Izuru and for some odd reason as I began to grow stronger any of the Hell Butterflies that dwelled at the school would flutter around me making everyone wonder including myself. The reason the butterflies liked me is still a mystery to this day, but due to them hanging around me I never had a boyfriend or any friends in school. To be honest that was fine by me, it gave me time to work on my studies.

One day my class was told we were going to the world of the living to take on some dummy Hollows. We were also warned about what happened to another group who went to the world of the living. I was surprised when it was said that it was Renji and the others group that got attacked. Before we went through the portal leading to the testing area we were told to team up with two others, but since my class had an odd amount I was left out. I didn't mind, that meant I just had to keep on my toes and more then likely I would be on my own to deal with a Hollow anyway.

After arriving in the world of the living we all split up with our groups to take on the dummy Hollows. A few hours later was when everything changed. I had just taken down one of the 'Hollows' with Kido and my sword, I knew my swords name, Kazekisaki, and all, but she didn't want me to release her just yet, when I heard screams and an unearthly howl. When we were studying Hollows in the classroom we were played a tape of what a real Hollow might sound like and that is the sound I heard. I recognized the other screams as the screams of my classmates. So I rushed to where I heard them to see them trapped by a real Hollow. "Hey!" I shouted gaining the Hollow's attention, "Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!" What I spoke was a binding kido that cause five petals of light appear around the target before paralyzing it. Once I had the Hollow pinned I glanced over at my 3 classmates who were shaking with fear. "Hurry! Get back to the portal and warn them about this! I'll try to keep it from following!" I hollered at them. The nodded dumbly before rushing away.

'Watch your back!' I heard Kaze shout in my head. I call my Zanpaktou Kaze for short at times.

I whipped around to see the Hollow break free of my kido. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I leapt back as it swiped at me.

'Airi!' I heard Kaze shout again before the feel of claws tearing into my back came and I feel to the ground on my stomach.

"Damnit!" I swore as I saw red near me. I glanced at the second Hollow as it joined the first. 'Kaze, I don't see any other way out of this,' I sent to her.

'Your right. Release me and lets be done with these two before you bleed out,' she told me.

'You got it.' I got back to my feet and glared at the two Hollows as I pointed my sword at them. "Flutter… Kazekisaki!" I called out. My whole Zanpaktou disappeared like a breeze on the wind before turning into a pair of gunsen, war fans, which I held in one in each hand. The fans were a dark green color with spikes at certain points on each of them. 'Ready?' I questioned my Zanpaktou.

'Do it,' I heard her voice order.

"As you wish," I murmured out loud before I leapt up high into the air. "Kamisoriboufuu!" I hollered as I swung each fan towards the Hollows causing blades of wind to launch themselves at them. I kept swing my fans knowing that Hollows were not easy to kill even the weaker ones so I was sending multiple attacks at them. Soon I defeated them, but I could feel myself growing weaker.

'Airi, hurry! Get back to the portal!'

"I'm…going," and with my best flash step I rushed back to the portal where I know that the teachers were waiting to make sure every student was safe back in the Soul Society. Soon I could see the portal ahead of, but my sight was getting blurry. I heard one of the teachers say that they saw me approaching, but at the moment I blanked out. When I next awoke I found myself in a bed unsure how I got there. "I guess the teachers brought me here," I said to myself.

"Yes they did and you gave us all quiet a scare unsure if you would make it," came a kind female voice.

I glanced to the doorway to the room and to my surprise Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four, which was known for healing and other minor jobs around the Seireitei, was standing there. "C-captain Unohana!" I exclaimed surprised, "What are you doing here at school?"

"You're not at the school. You are in the squad four barracks because you were so wounded," she replied as she came to my bedside.

Slowly I sat up unsure how my body would feel. "Did those three other students I helped make it back safely?" I asked.

"They did. I was told by your teachers that not many of your fellow students like you because the Hell Butterflies like to hang around you so why did you help them?" Unohana questioned me.

"Honestly I have no clue. But they told us what had happened to Shuhei Hisagi when he lead a group of students to the world of the living like us to train so I guess deep down I didn't want any of my class to die when I heard those screams. Basically I acted like I was on a squad protecting my other classmates like squad members, which in a way they are in a sense," I stated.

"I see," she replied, "Airi, there is something else you should know. When you attacked from behind the wound…if it had gone any deeper it would've crippled you or killed you. Instead your wound was easy to mend, but it has left a scar running along her backbone on your back."

"C-can I see it?" I asked and she nodded. She called in Isane Kotetsu and with two mirrors, one before me and the other behind me, I was able to see the scar. I was shocked how bad it looked. I gulped; I could've died from it if the battle had taken longer.

"It's not that bad Airi," Isane said to me.

"Your not the one who has to live with it on her back," I retorted calmly, "I guess I really have to visit the hot springs alone or I'll scare the other girls with the scare." After resting in squad four for a couple of days I returned to school and everyone would watch me as I walked through the halls and even in class. I guess some of them were intimidated while others…I don't know what they were watching me for. The rest of the year went by quickly and I grew stronger and more aware of myself along with how to keep my back safe from any further harm, but I knew that there were more ways to get stronger. On graduation day for Renji and the others I was envious of them getting to leave school and join a squad. I wanted school to be done with soon so I could join a squad as well and try to make some new friends. I sighed as I walked away from the squad board that was at the entrance of school heading off to go behind the school to train myself again, but that was when everything changed.

"Miss?" I heard a male voice call.

I glanced around until I saw a small elderly looking man dressed sort of like a servant looking right at me. "Um…yes…can I help you?" I asked in reply unsure.

"Are you the one called Airi Yokaze?"

"Yes I am. What is this about?" I asked still a little suspicious.

"My master would to speak with in private about something," the man replied.

"Sorry, if your master would like to speak to me then tell them to come and talk to me themselves," I said moving to leave.

"Airi," came a voice I knew well. I turned to see Unohana approaching me and the man. Every once in awhile I would go to Squad four and get an update on how bad my scare was. If it started to affect my abilities to be a soul reaper then I would worry.

"Captain Unohana," I said in surprise.

"This man's lord is not a shady person as you think," she said. That coming from a captain I trusted with my scare I knew I could trust. "If you wish I will accompany you to see him."

"Thank you Unohana. I would like some company," I said bowing to her then I turned back to the man, "Lead us to this lord of yours so we can get this over with."

The man nodded leading us into a meeting room in the school where a tall male figure stood with his back to us. After the man who led us to the room shut the door he addressed the tall man. "My lord, she is here along with Captain Unohana," he said.

The man turned and my jaw dropped. It was Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. "So you are Airi Yokaze," he said gazing at me with his always-cool gaze.

"Y-yes I am," I stammered unsure what else to say to him. As he stepped closer to me I lower my gaze.

"I am requesting that you are put onto my squad as a third seat." When those words left his mouth my surprised gaze shot to him unsure if I heard him right.

"You…are requesting…that I be third seat in your squad?" I asked slowly.

"You have a problem with Lord Byakuya's request?" the servant questioned me.

"In a way," I replied, "This is not the year I graduate from the school. Wouldn't someone else, one of those who graduated be a good choice for a third seat rather then me? I would like to escape all the looks I get and everything as quick as possible, but I also believe I am not ready to take on the full responsibilities of a Soul Reaper yet."

"You are quite the Soul Reaper already," Unohana said drawing my attention, "You are far more advanced then anyone else in your class. Able to know your Zanpaktou's name, knowing the release command for it, and you can use kido without having to use the chant. Not many are able to do all three at the same time and not many can survive what you have been through."

"Really?" I questioned her to which she nodded. I was special? I turned my gaze back to Byakuya. "If I do accept your request what would be asked of me?"

"You will go on missions I assign for you or for the squad and until a Lieutenant for the squad can be found," Byakuya stated simply.

"I see." I then glanced down at Kazekisaki. 'What do you think? Should we do it?'

'Where ever you go I go, but in my opinion I say do it. It may help us get even strong and puts us in different situations then what they would have here at your school,' she replied.

'Fine.' I looked back to the three before me. "I will accept your offer to have me as your third seat. I still feel I don't deserve the spot, but I will work hard to prove myself and others wrong." Byakuya seemed to like my answer because he only nodded at my statement while Unohana and Byakuya's servant smiled. My life was now going to change.

For the better? I have no idea.

Too be continued…


	2. About Airi

Name: Airi Yokaze  
Name meaning: Yokaze – Night wind, Airi – Beloved jasmine = Night wind beloved jasmine  
Gender: Female  
Race: Shinigami  
Age: Appears 24

Height/Weight: 5'9"/Average/B-cup  
Hair: Light brown

Hairstyle: Hime cut  
Eyes: Blue  
Zanpaktou: Kazekisaki (Wind Empress) [Calls her Kaze for short at times]

Zanpaktou type: Kido type  
Sealed state: Katana

Release: "Flutter!"  
Shikai appearance: Her Zanpaktou transforms into a pair of gunsen, war fans, which she holds in both hands. They are a dark green color with spikes at certain points on each of the fans.  
Element: Wind  
Shikai attacks:

Attack 1: Kamisoriboufuu or Razor Storm  
Attack description: After calling out her attack she swings her fans towards her opponent to send out blades of wind to attack them or she can use the attack to deflect an attack headed for her depending upon its strength.

(Her second attack will follow soon)

Bankai: Not yet and not planning on giving her one

Personality: She is a mix bag of emotions, but she is loyal to her superiors to a fault and her friends when and if she gets some.  
Description: She is quiet at times speaking her mind when needed, but when not in the presence of her superiors or out having fun and such she is quite flighty much like a fairy on the breeze. (More info about her will be put up as the story continues)

Extra: If she was ever really in Bleach and someone played her for the Rock musicals this would be her part in 'Mou Hitotsu no Chijou': (Basically her part would be after Renji and before Ichimaru's)

Airi: With the wind at my back  
I will keep moving forward  
The wounds of the past…  
…will help me move towards the future  
But what does the future hold for me?  
I don't know…but I will be strong!


	3. New Life

**Chapter two**

~~Airi's POV~~

I nervously waited outside the door to the meeting room where Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, or better known as Captain Commander Yamamoto, was questioning the other captains and their lieutenant's about Byakuya's request. At the moment I wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with Kazekisaki on left side. My light brown hair that was styled in what is known as a hime cut or princess cut with the rest of my hair that reached the top of my hips tied up in a high ponytail. They had been in there for a while now and I was getting more and more nervous by the second. Byakuya had told me what to do when I was called in, in great detail and I didn't want to let him down. Just then the doors opened and I was told to enter. I took a deep breath and entered the room with my head held high. As I approached where Byakuya stood before Yamamoto I glanced at everyone else gathered in the room. Only one squad was uncounted for and that was squad 13. I was told to expect that from Byakuya since the captain of the squad Jushiro Ukitake was always sick. Those that were in attendance were Yamamoto and his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe of squad 1, Soifon and Marechiyo Omaeda of squad 2, Gin Ichimaru and Izuru Kira of squad 3, Unohana and Isane of squad 4, Sousuke Aizen and Momo Hinamori of squad 5, Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba of squad 7, Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise of squad 8, Kaname Tosen and Shuhei Hisagi of squad 9, Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto of squad 10, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa of squad 11, and finally Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi of squad 12. "Airi Yokaze, you have been chosen by Byakuya Kuchiki to be his third seated officer and also to act as his lieutenant until one is found. Is that understood?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes, Captain Yamamoto. I will do everything within my power to live up to what Captain Kuchiki asks of me until said time a lieutenant is found," I said loud and clear for all to hear.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Now we have heard tell that you are far more advanced than your classmates. Could you please demonstrate for us your power?" he questioned me.

"Not to sound disrespectful, but I cannot. This room is too small and I would fear that I would damage something in here," I stated glancing at Byakuya who just gave me a nod of approval. "But I do believe Captain Kuchiki has set something so I can demonstrate for everyone."

Yamamoto glanced at everyone else in the room. "Are there any objections to this?" he questioned. Upon hearing none we all went outside to a large courtyard where there were some targets set up. "You may begin when ready," Yamamoto said to me.

I nodded and took a breath closing my eyes. 'Ready Kaze?' I asked.

'Let's do it and show them our power,' I heard her reply. With that I drew her and her straight out before me.

"Flutter Kazekisaki!" I called out and she swiftly went to her Shikai state.

"Fans?" I heard Ikkaku question, "What's so good about that?"

"Ikkaku, let's just see what she can do," Yumichika scolded him.

I glanced at Byakuya and gave him a nod. He snapped his fingers and the targets began to weave in different patterns at they did not repeat. I leapt towards them with graceful and fluid movements then slashed at a set of the targets slicing them with the blades on my fans before I leapt skyward again. "Kamisoriboufuu!" I called out my attack and sliced down many of the targets.

"Wow!" I heard Hinamori say in awe.

"She's good," Rangiku murmured while Toushiro just grunted.

"Bakudo number 4! Hainawa!" I called out as duel ropes of yellow energy appeared in each of my hands. I tossed them both out and they wrapped around the last of the targets in two different groups.

"Good aim," Izuru said.

In a flash Kaze returned to her sword form and I slid her back into her sheath. "Hado number 31! Shakkaho!" A red ball of energy launched from my hands taking out one group and then I turned to the second and final group. "Hado number 33! Sokatsui!" Once I was done I landed lightly on my feet in a relaxed position. Suddenly someone lunged at me with their sword drawn. He was a member of squad 6 that Byakuya asked to help out with this demonstration; he was to be my sparring partner to demonstrate my abilities to handle a normal sword.

In no time at all I had disarmed him and had my sword at his throat. "That is enough," Yamamoto called and I sheathed my sword before holding out a hand to my fellow squad member helping him up.

"You okay? I didn't injure you in any way?" I questioned him.

"Nothing of the sort Airi," he replied, "I hope to see you back at the barracks." I nodded and he was away as I turned back to Yamamoto and Byakuya along with the other captains and lieutenants.

"I approve of your request Byakuya," Yamamoto said and I was giddy inside, "She is allowed to be your third seat as well as temporary lieutenant for squad 6. With that this meeting is over."

Once he gave that order I was rushed by two people; one glomped me making me incredibly uncomfortable since my face was in her chest and the other was bombarding me with questions about everything. "Air!" I called out and Rangiku released me.

"Sorry about that hun," she said.

"Are you all right Yokaze?" Hinamori asked me.

"I'm fine and you can call me Airi instead of my last name. If that's all right Momo," I questioned her in return.

"Yes it is," she replied with a smile.

The next couple of days passed rather swiftly as I grew more accustomed to life as a semi lieutenant under Captain Kuchiki. I was told there would be a lot of paper work, but I didn't think it was much. I grew closer to the other lieutenants except for Nemu and Nanao. For some reason they were always busy and couldn't hang out with the rest of us. Us being Yachiru, sometimes, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Momo, Izuru, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei, and Iba. I liked all of them and they were great friends. Rangiku was always trying to get me to drink with her yet I always declined only going to the party to watch and make sure no one did anything out of line. And the ones to always get drunk were Rangiku, Izuru, Ikkaku, Iba, and Shuhei, well sometimes. Rukia became like a little sister to me as she was always stopping by to inform Byakuya about her progress in Squad 13. She was always down reporting that she still hadn't earned a position as a seated officer. I was there when she came racing back to the Kuchiki manor after she had killed Kaien to save herself. I comforted her without knowing the full details nor did I care about them. One day in the afternoon I was walking around on some off time when I took note of a strange grave with no name of it. I paused also noting two figures near it; they were Captain Tosen and Shuhei. 'I wonder what they are doing out here?' I asked myself.

"You may approach Airi Yokaze," Captain Tosen called out to me. As I slowly approached Shuhei turned to me and I hide my blushing face from him. Ever since the first day I was made temporary lieutenant I found myself crushing on him, but afraid to really show it. "Was there something you wanted?" Tosen asked as he turned to me.

"Forgive me Captain Tosen. I was just out on a walk enjoying some time off that Captain Kuchiki gave me when I happened upon you two up here. I'm sorry if I intruded on something," I spoke.

"You are forgiven," Tosen told me and finally I raised my head since my blush had gone. "Shuhei will you please see her back to her barracks since it is becoming so late?"

"Huh?" I stammered, "He doesn't have to…"

"Yes I will," Shuhei replied to Tosen cutting me off.

'This will be interesting,' Kaze snickered in my mind.

'Shut it!' I ordered her. With that Shuhei began to escort me back to squad 6's barracks. I remained quiet as we walked unsure what to even say to him.

"How are you getting along with the other members of your squad?" Shuhei asked startling me.

"I'm getting along with them fine. Some like me and some don't, but that's to be expected right? You can't please everyone with who you are," I replied quietly.

"True. Has Rangiku been hard on you?" he asked.

"No, she's just a big tease at times. I know she means it all in fun," I said choosing my words carefully knowing he liked Rangiku. Who could stand a chance against the likes of her? She had the looks and the attitude to boot.

Just then a group of 4 drunken squad 11 members stumbled out of a nearby bar and glanced up to see us. I could just tell this wasn't going to end well. "Well lookie here," one slurred, "Its Lieutenant Hisagi and temporary lieutenant Yokaze. What are you two doing out here so late?"

"Shuhei is just escorting me back to my barracks," I answered firmly as the drunkenly wobbled towards us.

"Why not some manlier men escort you how instead of this stiff?" another questioned as he sized me up and the rest of them gathered around me.

I saw Shuhei bristle at the comment, but said nothing. "That's all right maybe another time," I said politely as I tried to slip away from them.

"In a hurry there cutie," one said grabbing my left arm roughly. I tried to free myself, but he had a tight grip on me.

"Please let me go," I begged, but he didn't listen and I noticed another reach for my other arm.

To my surprise Shuhei swiftly shoved both men away from me and stood before me acting like a shield. "You okay?" he asked glancing back at me. I nodded curtly as I rubbed my left arm.

"Stay out of this Shuhei," the last slurred to him as Shuhei looked back at them.

"That is enough…the four of you," a voice said that I recognized right away as Yumichika. I glanced behind the squad 11 members to see him and Ikkaku standing there looking pissed.

"Yumichika! Ikkaku!" At the mention of their names from my lips the four men turned with nervousness to see the 3rd seat and 5th seat members of their squad standing there.

"Uh oh," all four said as one.

"You all right Airi?" Ikkaku questioned as he had his Zanpaktou, Hozukimaru, resting over his shoulder like normal.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said and he turned to the four men.

"Are we going to have to tell the captain about this little incident?" Ikkaku questioned with a glare at them.

"Nononononono! No need to tell him. We were only playing. We'll leave now," they said as one before rushing away.

"You sure you're not hurt?" Yumichika asked me as he and Ikkaku approached me and Shuhei.

"Mild bruise. Nothing major," I replied with a small smile. "Thank you for the assist."

"We'll tell the captain what happened tonight and maybe he'll go easy on them. What they tried to do cannot go unpunished," Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika left.

"I should head to my barracks. Captain Kuchiki is probably a little worried about me," I said as I moved to leave, but Shuhei stepped up beside me. "Shuhei?"

"I was asked to see you back to your barracks and that's what I intend to do," he said. The rest of the way we were both silent only speaking to bid each other goodbyes at the entrance to my barracks. I had no idea that over the next two months everything would change…

Too be continued…

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I didn't want to give away too much or leave you hanging too much to wait for the next chapter. In any case I think all of you can guess what happens in the next chapter so it shouldn't be much of a surprise what is to come except Airi's part in the battles to come.


	4. Gone Crazy

**Chapter three**

~~Airi's POV~~

I raced through the streets of the Seireitei towards the squad 11 barracks. I had just been informed by Captain Kuchiki that he had finally found a lieutenant. I was slightly sad that I wouldn't be temporary lieutenant anymore, but then again that left me more time to train myself instead of doing paperwork all the time. Who was chosen to be the new lieutenant of my squad? I spotted him as he walked with Izuru, Momo, and Ikkaku out of squad 11 barracks. "Renji!" I called out loudly.

All four glanced up and saw me racing up to them. "Oh Airi," Ikkaku said in surprise.

I leapt and tackled Renji to the ground in a hug giggling. "Welcome to squad 6 Renji. Or should I say Lieutenant Renji," I said with a laugh.

"Airi! Get off of me!" Renji demanded, but with a laugh in his voice. I did as told allowing him to stand up.

"You're happy that he's taking your temporary title away from you?" Izuru asked in slight disbelief.

"It was temporary any way so it really wasn't my title to keep. Besides I am a third seat and I haven't yet proven that I can be a full on lieutenant yet," I answered him. Then I turned back to Renji. "Aren't you going to go tell Rukia about this?" I asked.

"She's heading to the world of the living on a mission," Momo replied.

I turned sharply at this. "She is? Too bad. In that case, come on Renji. I'll show you to your new room at squad 6," I said with a smile.

"Sure lead the way Airi," Renji said and we were off.

After that the next two months pass by in a blur. Both me and Renji were worried about Rukia since it seemed she had disappeared somewhere in the human world. Then came that fateful day when a hell butterfly appeared at the squad 6 barracks while me and Renji were in Captain Kuchiki's office saying that Rukia had been located as well as what had happened to her and orders for Byakuya and Renji to bring her in. I was shocked. Rukia? A criminal? "Yokaze," Byakuya called to me as he moved to the door.

"Yes captain?" I replied.

"You are in charge of the squad until our return. We shall not be long."

"Understood captain," I said with a bow as he and Renji left. 'What the hell happened over there Rukia?' I thought to myself. Sure enough both of them returned shortly with Rukia in tow who was dressed as a human. She was taken away to a cell as soon as she arrived. Renji told me what had happened when they found her. "A quincy and a human with soul reaper powers?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but they were no match for us. I took care of the quincy while Captain Kuchiki took care of the one who took Rukia's powers," Renji explained.

"But why would she let her powers get taken? She would've fought back and all," I said still unsure about all of this. 'Something's not right.'

'I agree,' Kaze murmured.

After that day everything sped by and then came the day of the captain's meeting where they were questioning Captain Ichimaru about why he didn't kill the ryoka. I was watching over squad 6's barracks when there was a strange noise from the sky. I rushed outside as did the rest of the squad to see strange lights in the sky. "What in the world?" I heard some murmur among themselves.

Then the alarms began to go off all around the Seireitei and I knew something was wrong. "Everyone battle stations! Take your zanpaktou's and prepare for battle!" I shouted out to them and they all rushed away. No word from Captain Kuchiki or Renji about what was going on so I had to keep the squad ready for anything.

"What do you think is going on Airi?" one of the male squad members asked coming to my side.

"Not sure, but we need to be ready for any type of orders from the captain or the captain commander," I stated.

"Understood," he said.

'Kaze can you sense anything?' I questioned my Zanpaktou.

'Not sure, but something feels off for some reason to me,' she replied.

Then we received word that the Soul Society had been invaded by ryoka and were ordered to take them down. "But how? How did they get in?" one of the female members questioned.

"No time for questions now," I called out gaining all their attention, "We have our orders from the captain commander so let's get to it!"

"Right!" all members exclaimed as they rushed away.

I remained at the barracks to await Captain Kuchiki and Renji. I didn't have to wait long for them to arrive because soon after sending out the other members they appeared. "What is the status of the squad Yokaze?" Byakuya questioned me. He never uses my first name always my last, when he does use my first name it is always said with my last name right behind it. I'm use to it and it is what he feels comfortable with calling me.

"Every member except myself has been sent out to locate the ryoka as ordered by the captain commander," I stated.

"Good," Byakuya stated. After…everything went to hell. Reports came in about fights all over the Seireitei. One said of Ikkaku being defeated as well as Yumichika getting hurt.

Then Renji went off on his own to take on the one called Ichigo and me and Captain Kuchiki find him injured severely. "R-Renji!" I exclaimed as I moved to race to his side, but Byakuya put his arm in my path. "C-captain?" I questioned confused by his actions until more squad members appeared.

"Put him in jail," Byakuya ordered.

I was shocked. Why lock up Renji? Just because he got defeated? Not long after that everyone was going to a meeting and I was again established as temporary lieutenant when it was discovered that Captain Aizen was killed. But as I gazed at the body something seemed a bit strange. 'Kaze is it just me or is there something off about Captain Aizen's body?' I questioned my Zanpaktou.

'Your right. It's almost like his body but something is strange about it,' Kaze replied right before Momo went after Captain Ichimaru, but was blocked by Izuru. 'What the hells is going on?'

'I don't know Kaze. I don't know anymore,' I replied to her as I watched them take Momo and Izuru away to jail. It seemed everything was falling apart now. Was this all the ryoka's fault or was there something else to it?

Too be continued…

* * *

Okay I didn't included everything that happens in this chapter because it would make the chapter a bit too long. So if your a fan of Bleach you can fill in the blanks in between everything.

Please read and review and let me know what you think of my story and/or my girl.


	5. What Now

**Chapter four**

~~Airi's POV~~

I followed close behind Captain Kuchiki as he headed towards Rukia's cell sometime after we all discovered that Aizen was dead and I was shocked to see it opened and the guards knocked out. I moved to approach the cell, but Byakuya put his arm up to block me. "C-captain?" I questioned. I then caught sight of who appeared to be Hanataro Yamada, the 7th seat of squad 4, Unohana's squad within the cell. Then a man identifying himself as Ganju Shiba appeared from the cell ready to fight. I moved to draw Kaze, but Byakuya drew his Senbonzakura first. I was shocked by this not sure why Byakuya would draw his sword for someone with less power than him. Then Hanataro came forward and I could see him shaking and I saw Byakuya ready to fight him. Before I could leap to his defense Captain Ukitake appeared and stopped Byakuya from attacking him.

"You do know it is against the law to unleash your Zanpaktou here," Ukitake told him.

"We are at wartime exceptions now," Byakuya informed him calmly.

"Really?" he questioned.

"It's true, Captain Ukitake," I said, but kept quiet after earning a glare from Byakuya. Just then everything seemed to speed up and in the next instant a strange new spiritual pressure, one I didn't recognize, appeared as did a strange man with orange hair. 'Who is this guy? He's dressed like a soul reaper yet…' I paused as I realized something. The description Renji gave me when he and Byakuya returned with Rukia from the world of the living and all the other reports were of a male with orange hair and a Zanpaktou as long as his body and this male seemed to be the one they were talking about. 'So he is…Ichigo, huh?' I thought to myself. Again I moved to draw Kaze, but Byakuya was already ready to fight him.

'Can't he at least let us try?' Kaze questioned me sounding pissed that she was missing out on fighting.

'Easy Kaze,' I sent back trying to sooth her nerves, 'This…Ichigo seems to be a strange one. It feels like he is at a lieutenant's power level when he supposedly only stole Rukia's powers. We have yet to reach that level.' Soon Ichigo and a dark skinned woman, who recently appeared, raced away with my captain unable to catch them. Sometime after that we all were told that Renji, Izuru, and Momo had escaped their cells. Then Rukia's execution time got pushed ahead and everything rushed past. Renji reappeared and told Captain Byakuya to move so he could go to save Rukia then proceeded to fight him with me watching from a distance. I was shocked when Renji unleashed his Bankai. 'I had no idea he had mastered his Bankai or that he had one,' I thought.

'From what I'm sensing he hasn't fully mastered it,' Kaze told me.

"Eh?" Then Byakuya unleashed his Bankai much to my surprise. I had been told he doesn't release his Bankai often or for just anyone. After Byakuya beat Renji we got ready for Rukia's execution. Just before she was executed the Sokyoku was blocked by none other than Ichigo much to all of our shocked surprise. "H-how…" I questioned staring wide-eyed. Captain Ukitake showed up and seemed to be helping Ichigo as was Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Ichigo freed Rukia and gave her to Renji in a strange fashion. As Renji fled with Rukia Captain Soifon ordered all lieutenants to stop them. Isane, Omaeda, and Chojiro raced after them and I moved to join them since I was a temporary lieutenant, but Byakuya told me not to go. "But captain…" I started to argue until I saw Ichigo appear to block the way for the three lieutenants then he took them out without using his Zanpaktou. I was in disbelief at this. "All three…without his Zanpaktou," I murmured then I saw Byakuya rush at Ichigo with his sword, but Ichigo blocked his strike by taking hold of his Zanpaktou.

'This looks like it's going to get serious,' Kaze stated. And she was right, since everyone was gone it was only Byakuya and Ichigo left to fight each other while me and Kaze watched from the sidelines.

The fight was intense from what I was seeing. Ichigo appeared to be quite skilled. 'I wonder if this was how strong he was before?'

'No, remember Renji described Ichigo's sword differently than what he has now,' Kaze stated. We were then shocked when Ichigo called out Bankai and changed appearance along with his sword. 'What kind of Bankai is this?'

'We'll find out soon, but it seems Ichigo's new appearance has struck a nerve with Captain Byakuya,' I sent to her. All too soon Ichigo's Bankai was exposed, it gave him improved power as well as speed. Byakuya seemed shocked by this and the fighting exculpated with Byakuya unleashing the full power of his Bankai, which made me cringe. 'I never want to be on the receiving end of the captain's Bankai.' After many hours of fighting they stopped and Byakuya told Ichigo he won then walked away. I landed lightly behind Byakuya, glanced at Ichigo briefly before I followed my captain. "Let me try to heal you a bit captain," I said to him.

"Save your power Yokaze," he ordered me. Reluctantly I obeyed his order. Sometime after that we got the message from Isane about why everything was happening. I stilled at her message. "M-M-Momo? And Captain Hitsugaya? Aizen hurt them? But…why? I thought…and how is he alive? He's supposed to be dead," I murmured.

'Calm down Airi. Captain Unohana is with those two and will make sure they survive,' Kaze told me to try to comfort me.

"All this…including murdering Central 26 just to get…" I paused realizing something. "Isane said they are after Rukia meaning…Rukia and Renji are in danger! Captain…" When I glanced to where Captain Kuchiki was he was already racing away. I followed quickly behind him. 'Kaze…'

'I know Airi. We will help them. Aizen will pay for all the pain he has caused everyone,' she sent to me.

"You got that right." Soon I ended up on the Sokyoku Hill where I arrived at the tail end of Byakuya saving Rukia from Ichimaru's Shikai. I also noted that both Renji and Ichigo seemed were down for the count as well as Captain Komamura. "Captain!" I shouted as I leapt over towards him and Rukia. "Flutter Kazekisaki!" My sword quickly went to its Shikai form as I landed before my captain and Rukia trying to protect them. 'Kaze, give me everything you got if they move to attack,' I told her.

'You have it,' she replied and I could sense she was just as pissed off as me.

Just then Aizen glanced skyward and I took note of a large figure headed our way. 'Who…wait! That's Jidanbo, but someone's on his shoulder.' That person on his shoulder called out Hado number 63 Raikoho and from the sound of the voice it sounded female. Soon Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen were surrounded, but we all were shocked when a group of Menos appeared and engulfed the trio in a light that, explained by Captain Commander Yamamoto, was impossible to enter or interact with those inside it.

As the traitors were being lifted to safety I rushed to Renji's side and with the little healing Kido I knew and could use I started to heal him as best I could. "Airi…" I heard him murmur.

"Save your strength Renji. I only know a little healing Kido so I have to put everything I got into it," I told him. Soon 4th squad appeared and began to tend to everyone's wounds. I stood off to the side watching everything going on. I spotted Rangiku looking dazed as she wandered away, Shuhei was watching her go and even he looked out of it. I wanted to go over to him, but I couldn't work up the courage plus I had to get back to my squad and inform them about the captain and Renji. 'What's going to happen now?' I thought to myself.

Too be continued…

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this one to come out. Had some troubles with it and with personal issues, but here it finally is. Also this will be up on my Deviantart account. Check out my profile for a link there.


	6. The Bounts

**Chapter 5**

~~Airi's POV~~

It's been a few days since everything went nuts in the Seireitei. Ichigo and his friends returned to the world of the living while Rukia remained here in the Soul Society, but sometime later Renji was sent to Ichigo's world for some reason. I was zapped back down to my 3rd seat status again. I didn't mind, I still had a lot to do and work on before I would consider myself lieutenant material. After a while a hell butterfly came to Captain Kuchiki asking if he could spare any member of his squad for a mission to the world of the living. I know because I was there in his office when it came in. "Captain," I said drawing his attention, "May I go on the mission?"

"You would like to?" he asked me.

"Yes sir. I might be able to get more training in when and if Aizen and the others come back so I'm not useless like I was when Ichigo and the others came to save Rukia. I want to get stronger sir,' I stated firmly.

"It is led by Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya told me.

"I have no problem with that." There was a long silence following that and I was scared to even ask again if he would let me go.

"All right then. I expect to hear good news upon your return," he stated calmly.

I bowed to him. "Understood captain," I said. Soon I stood beside Rangiku, Yumichika, Izuru, and Shuhei before Captain Hitsugaya. He explained the situation and soon we were on our way. I was shocked when Yumichika went off on his own. "Is it wise to let him do that?" I questioned the others.

"He can take care of himself," Shuhei stated matter-of-factly staring off with his cool eyes.

I nodded. Yumichika was a seated officer like myself while the others were official lieutenants so I was slightly feeling out of place. Soon we also split up, well…Rangiku and Shuhei split up while I had no idea where to go. I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Izuru softly smile at me. "You can come with me," he offered.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Izuru," I said. With that we took off and soon found Ichigo struggling against a strange creature. Izuru decided to reveal himself to the pair while I kept back, hidden just in case.

"Keigo!" Ichigo shouted trying to get to a male human who was laying face down in the dirt. I saw blue bug like creatures heading right for him and it seemed Ichigo didn't want that to happen.

"Airi," Izuru called out and I knew what he was asking of me.

"On it!" I called back as I drew my Zanpaktou leaping. "Flutter! Kazekisaki!" I called out quickly and she swiftly went to her Shikai state allowing me to slice though the pair of bugs that were heading at the one supposedly called Keigo. At least that's what Ichigo called him.

"And who are you?" a dark skinned man behind the creature asked me as I landed lightly on my feet before Keigo facing him.

"Airi Yokaze, 3rd seat of squad 6," I stated simply while I just stared him down.

"So you're here to fight me as well?" the creature asked in a female voice.

"Only if you come at this human again," I answered as I took a fighting pose with my fans. I stayed guarding and watching over Keigo while Ichigo and Izuru fought the creature before the duo pulled back.

Both Kazekisaki and Wabisuke returned to their sealed state as me and Izuru returned them to their sheath as Ichigo approached me and his downed friend. "Thanks for watching over him," he said.

"Not a problem. Was glad to do it. You defended Rukia so I decided to return the favor," I said.

"You know Rukia?" a small female voice asked me as a strange doll appeared on Ichigo's shoulder.

I was a little surprised by the creature talking, but knew there were stranger things going on. "Yes, I am good friends with her," I answered. With that Ichigo lifted Keigo onto his back and with me and Izuru following made it to a small rundown shop, which was owned by Kisuke Urahara, the one who taught Ichigo to fight and to my understanding one of the reasons behind Aizen wanting Rukia. Soon we meet back up with Shuhei and Rangiku, but also we learned more about the Bounts. Yumichika returned sometime after that saying that he found the Bounts base.

In the end we all got separated inside the cave, but thankfully I found myself with Rangiku. Both of us were hurt only mildly though so we continued on until we heard the sounds of Ichigo's voice and he sounded like he was fighting. "That doesn't sound good," Rangiku said.

"Should we go help?" I questioned her and she nodded. Sometime afterwards we learned that the Bounts had made their way to the Seireitei. Quick as we all could we made our way back to the Seireitei and began another round of fighting in the streets. Soon enough everything was quiet thanks much in part to Ichigo and his friends. Once I had my report done I handed it over to Captain Kuchiki for him to examine.

I saw his eyes narrow at my mention about what happened to both Renji and Rukia. Then he relaxed upon reading more. "This is all?" he questioned me. I nodded and he dismissed me.

Once outside I saw Momo mopping around. I felt sorry for her, she cared deeply for Aizen and then he turns around and stabs her almost killing her. "Hey Momo," I called to her. She glanced over at me and waved, but then continued on her way. I sighed watching her go. Would she ever be the same again? After that the days passed normally again, but then…well…let's just say my life got a bit more interesting…

Too be continued…

* * *

Sorry it took so long to upload this, but real life got in the way among other things. In any case please enjoy and sorry this is short, but hopefully the next one will be longer with more detail in it.

Until then read and review please! ^-^


End file.
